Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a priority handling-based operation method in a wireless communication system and an apparatus for supporting the same.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) is an improved version of a universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) and is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) that is an evolution of the 3GPP LTE.
Due to mobility of a terminal as a mobile device, quality of a service provided to a current terminal is degraded or a cell capable of providing an excellent service. Accordingly, the terminal may move to a new cell, which refers to movement performing of the terminal.
In a cell reselection process, the terminal selects a target cell on the basis of frequency priority. The terminal may acquire information on the priority through system information of the cell or dedicated signaling. The terminal attempts connection with a target cell by transmitting a connection configuration message. If connection with the target cell is terminated, the terminal may receive the service from the target cell.
Movement of the terminal with respect to the network on the basis of a specific frequency and/or a specific Radio Access Technology (RAT) may be limited according to a wireless communication environment. In this case, the network may provide mobility information on movement limitation to the terminal. For example, the network may lower a reselection priority with respect to at least one specific frequency or a specific RAT, and provide associated information to the terminal.
As an environment of an actual network is changed, when the network releases de-prioritization configuration, the terminal may operate on the basis of information acquired from an existing network. The phenomenon cuts-off the terminal to access a cell capable of actually providing more excellent service. As a result, the service quality provided to the terminal may be deteriorated. Further, since access of the terminal to a specific cell is limited in a network side so that a corresponding cell does not efficiently provide the service, the efficiency in a network optimization side may be limited.